and the wheels go round
by tobeme
Summary: ok cliche title but i cant think of anything better. postX3, my take on the ending and some spinning of clues i noticed first time through. R&R and hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: 

FIRST OFF- xmen belong to marvel comics, I'm just goofing off with some ideas ive had/noticed.

for the most, I'm trying to stay within the movie storylines, but anything not covered in the movies will relate back to what little i know from the comic series. please, read and review, and i hope you enjoy.

* * *

sighing, the old man made his move, pushing forward a silver pawn. _I miss do Charles_, Eric thought. _And its all my fault. If i hadn't been so damn blind._ Eric sighed again. _Maybe i ought to go to Washington, and thank Dr. McCoy._ He laughed mirthlessly, moving another piece on the board. However, as he moved his hand, the piece shook, slightly, but it shook. _Did i do that? _magneto wondered. Concentrating on the piece, he could almost taste the flavor of the metal, like a memory of what was. Again, the piece shook, almost tipping over. But that was all.

It had been 2 months since alcatraz, 2 months since he had become what he had despised. He had lost his powers, no longer magneto, MASTER of MAGNATISM, he was simply Eric lensheer, he had been lucky he had thought of creating a new background, in case things went sour. Now, he was simply Eric Magnus, a retired construction worker, a bit of irony, given his former goals. Pyro was still out there, causing havoc in the name of mutant rights, but he never tried to find Eric, his mentor;a human.

The greatest irony for Eric was the little cash he had squirreled away was gone, and with his 'background' in construction, he was one of many of the 'ants' scurrying to and fro, rebuilding the golden gate bridge. The irony of the situation amused him, in his more enlightened moments. Here he was serving his time rebuilding what, in his anger, hate, arrogance(and yes fear), he had destroyed.

"well Eric, how is your education progressing, hmmn? I do hope you are taking this as a learning experience, old friend." A man stated, off to Eric's right.

"it cant be," Eric replied. "I saw you die, I saw the phoenix rip you apart atom by atom, old friend"

"actually, Eric, what you saw was a simulacrum of me. I'm sure my students are going to be rather mad at me, returning from the dead like this, but what you saw 'die' was simply a simulacrum of myself, my true body has been in Ireland since a month after the incident at alkali lake. I knew the phoenix may rise; sensed a 'change in the wind' too vague to to be much more than instinct; and took steps to protect myself, giving my ethics class a bit of a quandary in the process." Xavier gave a bit of a chuckle at that thought." or did you think that i had forgotten what i faced? Do you feel guilty for not being able to save me? Don't lie Eric, you should know better by now."

"i, yes Charles. All i could do is stare at the creature who ripped you apart, and frantically think of how i could keep out of a similar fate. After all, i WAS with you that day."Eric looked around, at the normal, old men around him, and for the first time, looked at his old friend, and noticed his companion. "well,well, so it seems your not the only one to cheat death after all."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: marvel charactors and the marvel universe belongs to , well, marvel;duh

standing behind the professor was Scott summers, aka cyclops. Both had grown beards since Eric had last seen them, Xavier's beard was simply due to no one being 'home' to shave, and Scott's due to the all consuming grief he had felt after alkali lake. However there was a small smirk, now present on his face, as if he knew something few others did.

"lets just say that the rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." Scott replied.

"And now, after all I have done, you wish me to return, no harm no foul, Charles? I find that herd to believe that your students would allow me to return. After all, isn't storm the new headmistress since your demise. I do not think I'm thought of fondly at your school." Erik stated.

"Strong reasons make strong actions, as Shakespeare once wrote. After all, why do you think I created the X-men magneto? To stop you? Hardly. I knew one day the intolerant would rise in fear, Erik, just because i am an idealist does not make me blind. Why do you think i created 'Xavier's school for gifted youngsters'?"Professor Xavier asked.

"to train mutants to use their gifts..."

"and to prove that we are not something to be feared. That we are all of mankind, no matter how we may look. And that despite our powers we are still their sons and daughters and always will be." Charles grinned at Eric, "besides, you've had the cure, your powers are no more."

"fine, Charles, i will rejoin your 'Great Experiment' and resume the mantel of teacher." Eric replied, sighing.

"good, just remember this, no recruiting," Xavier stated, tapping his forehead" I will be watching"

"and why would i do that Charles? How can this humble human do that?" Eric replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice, hiding the joy that his only real friend still lived. No longer was he alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: marvel stuff belongs to marvel

* * *

Xavier's school for gifted youngsters: Alcatraz +2 weeks

the school has remained open, however, with only 2 professors, storm and Logan, left; it was decided that until more teachers could be found, that formal classes would be dismissed until the teaching vacancies were filled. Dr. McCoy agreed to handle what he could since his posting as U.N. Ambassador would fill much of his time. However they still needed an ethics professor to handle the more delicate mutants, who's powers required greater moral character in their uses. Hank suggested that he may have the perfect candidate for the science and ethics courses, and his meetings in New York city placed him in the perfect spot to interview the candidate, if storm wished him to. Storm readily agreed.

However because the x-jet had landed on the roof of the Worthington Alcatraz labs, when phoenix lost it, it went up in (quite literally) in smoke, and had to be replaced. To that end storm was now looking through the control booth in the danger room, as the remainder of the x-men, Wolverine ,Iceman, Rogue, and Shadowcat, guided four youngsters through a mission training exercise. She still didn't know how she had been talked into this, but they needed a plane, and storm still had no idea where the professor bought the blackbird. So, she went to Friday and asked for help, until they could replace the blackbird, and this was the only way. She tried the avengers, Reed Richards, hell, through hank she even tried the U.S. Government, all to no avail. Only Friday even considered agreeing to be a chauffeur for the team, IF his 'charges' joined, and trained. Not that they needed much training in the basics of their skills. However, they did need to learn to work as a team. But then, thats the trouble with some families. The simulation was a simple one, get into the enemies base, free the hostages and get out fast with no casualties and no tailing ships. Unfortunately, this was where teamwork was in short supply.

"Mass master I told you to cover our attack, get it in gear!" the oldest of the recruits shouted to the large fog bank that had erupted in the enemy camp, to several hostages he said, now hold on tight; lightspeed, I'm ready, I have the last hostages."

"Ok be right there, zero g" the flashing rainbow announced, pulling into a figure-8 as two hands suddenly grabbed zero g's shoulder, pull him up and out of the containment area, the rainbow slowed down due to the sudden dump of inertia of grabbing about 300 lbs, of zero g and the half dozen hostages she had picked up, or the friction of their passage.

"ok everybody fall back to the plane, mass, keep up the fog, got that!" yelled out wolverene, holding off 2 sentinals.

"roger that" was repeated over the comms by the rest of the team as the vanished into the fogbank.

scanning for targets the alpha sentinel chanted

scans inconclusive, fog to thick for active or passive scans, all scans negative came the chant from the 2 surviving sentinel guards.

As the last team member to reach the blackbird, the computer rang out simulation concluded ; as the war torn reality faded to cold brushed steel.

"ok, everyone report for debriefing, and Logan and i will go over where you went wrong, Power Pack. Same goes for the rest of you x-men." storm stated over the intercom.

AN: for those who wonder, the power pack's costumes are from the miniseries published in 2000


	4. Chapter 4

A/N no i don't own marvel. I wish i did. as well, any quotes are from my appologies on taking my time updating

don't know, I mean, Id love to teach and your correct that I could use the money, but...what about my wife? What about may?" the masked stranger replied.

"i can only say that in these dire times, we need your help, we are few now, and we have the children to protect. With the loss of jean, the professor and Scott, we no longer have enough teachers, and less protectors. We...I wish you would be willing to teach biology, chemistry and the professor's ethics class. 'What a child doesn't receive he can seldom later give' as P. D. James once said. We need you. Besides, may is on the list, in a few years she would have been invited to the school" hank pleaded.

"very well, I think I'll be able to talk my wife into it. Sign me up, fuzzy." and with that, the stranger leaped off of the 35th story of the empire state building.

"The real hero is always a hero by mistake; he dreams of being an honest coward like everybody else." hank, McCoy muttered, moving along the ledge, quoting Umberto Eco.

-A week later-

at Xavier's life went on, as it always does. Those classes that could still be held were. History, mathematics and DR training continued, as Storm, Logan, and Hank were more than qualified to continue those classes, however, they were still understaffed. Hank had succeeded in signing on the new science/ethics professor, but it took time for him to move in. this would be his first day.

"Hey kitty, this ones for you! The ethics class is back on, room 5, better hurry up with breakfast!" jubilation lee shouted to her friend and roommate.

"WHAT! oh god I'm late, gotta go!" kitty called out to jubilee. "have fun, see you at chem, I heard thats back on our schedules, too!" and with that ran out of the cafeteria, phasing through anyone and anything (such as the cafeteria doors) to try and arrive to class in some semblance of being on time. She just beat the professor there. As she sat down, someone was knocking on the window. Everyone in the class turned towards the window, but no one was outside the window. Just then, a red glove with a webbed pattern knocked again.

"could somebody open this window?" a voice outside asked. Startled a student opened the window, and in climbed Spiderman.

"well, I see that every-one is here so i think ill forgo roll call. Welcome to mutant ethics 101...those of you in this room may not be the most powerful mutants in this world, but you have the most intrusive abilities. Abilities that requires special...care in their usage. However, there are counters to every ability. Everyone has their own form of kryptonite. And id advise you to stay out of my mind, NOW. Thats lesson two. Any psychic can be diverted or kept out. I'm sure prof X has tried to inform you, but then he is a powerful psychic and I'm sure you haven't met a 'normal' who knew about you. Remember any ability can be countered, If your smart enough to find it, and never expect your enemies to be stupid. Any questions class?"

how? How can you block us? All i can see/hear is the ocean? I know that prof tried to tell us, but?" One of the students at the back said.

"how is simple, will power and creating a mental image in the 'forefront' of my mind. You don't see but what i want you to see because of the mental interference. In this case, a nice view of the Atlantic from lady liberty's flame. Oh I'm sure you can get by it in time, if i don't change the channel." suddenly the psychic students grimaced in pain. "ah yes that fight with venom..those punches sure do hurt eh, you see i cant think the same way you do, my brain hasn't made the same neural connections in the same way. Therefore psychics like yourselves have to coax a subject into 'finding' the memories you are looking for. And if they don't..well, its like having two computers with different operating codes. Without the proper translation programs, they cant communicate." Spiderman paused for a second considering his new students.

"Now, on with class. And since i know who you all are, i think its only fair to truly introduce myself." with that Spiderman removed his mask, and most of the class gasped in surprise. However, from the doorway, deep laughter ensued.

"well well, webs, hope we don't have to send these kids to the clinic for heart attacks" Logan gasped, laughing hard at the students surprise.

"i hope not," Peter Parker stated, "i might not keep my job, and M.J. likes it here."

to be continued...


End file.
